


Field Medicine

by borgmama1of5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borgmama1of5/pseuds/borgmama1of5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Winchesters get hurt, you deal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Wanting to get back to writing my boys but needing inspiration, I asked my flist to give me episode quotes to use as jumping off points. This is the first one, inspired by beelikej who gave me this line from Changing Channels, along with a wish for some John: 
> 
> Okay, um, I need a...penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey! Stat! 
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, sandymg, who gave me the ending!

"Now, Sam, take the needle..."

"Dad...I don't..."

"Don’t argue, Sam! Your brother's bleeding and you need to know what to do. Put the needle in at right angles like I did on the first cut...That's it...Now push it through..."

"OW! Fu...that hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Dean! Dad, I can't..."

"Yes you can, Sam. Dean, stop being a baby. Sam has to learn how to do this because someday he'll have to do it in an emergency and it's better to practice now on something minor."

"Oh, a six-inch werewolf gash is--shit--just a little scratch!"

"I'm sorry, Dean!"

"You shouldn't have let him get that close to you in the first place, Dean...If you hadn't gotten cocky we wouldn't be doing this. You're doing fine, Sam. Now you need to tie a knot every couple stitches."

"Why...ow...couldn't he practice on you?"

"Hold still. Now, Sam, don't pull the stitches too tight, you don't want it to pucker...That's good, those are nice, even stitches...Okay, tie it off, here's the scissors."

"Am I done?"

"I want you to do the last one too, Sam. Start by rinsing it out...First holy water...not really necessary for a werewolf scratch, but it never hurts to be safe. Then an antiseptic--hydrogen peroxide is best, but alcohol will do in a pinch."

"Oh crap...motherfu..."

"Language, Dean!"

"That's a fu...fudging waste of whiskey...At least let me have a shot to kill the pain while Sam is butchering me!"

"Your brother's got a good hand, shouldn't be much of a scar. And no, you don't get a drink. You can have some Tylenol when Sam's done."

"Ow! Jesus, Sammy!"

"I'm sorry!"

"That looks good. Now wrap it with gauze--not too tightly, but you want to keep it clean. When you've finished that, repack the med kit and make a note if there's anything that's getting low so I know what needs to be restocked. Dean, here. Tylenol. You need a shower. Sam, if his bandage gets too wet, put a fresh one on. I'm going out to get some food."

"Okay, Dad."

"You did okay for your first effort. I'll be back in about an hour."

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you, Dean. I didn't mean to..."

"'S'okay, Sammy, I know you were trying...heck, you were a lot gentler than Dad usually is and he never says he's sorry, so don't worry about it. And your stitches are a lot better than the first time I had to sew up Dad. Not bad, little brother."

“Does it still hurt? I can…I can get you some of Dad’s whiskey if you still want some…”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“So…how did you know it was a werewolf? I mean, I know Dad said, but did you see it turn?”

“Didn’t need to.”

“No?”

“’Cause I saw him chase a car and bite a mailman.”

“Jerk!”

“Ow, injured man here!”

“Next time a teenage werewolf bites your ass, see if I’m stitching you up!”

“It’s a sweet ass to bite.”

“You’re impossible!...Dean? Next time though…you’ll be…”

“Michael J. Werewolf comes at me, I’ll be ready for him, Sammy. Although now you know how to sew me up, I’ll be fine till I’m howling at the moon.”

“Did I say ‘jerk’ yet?”

“OW! Bitch.”


End file.
